True to Your Heart
by A Pair of New Shoes
Summary: Raven wants to know if Beast Boy feels the same as she does. But what will she go through to find out? In the end will she be herself? RaeBB slight RobStar
1. A new look

Notes: I dedicate this to my girlfriend because she reminds me of Raven. LOL and I remind her of BB.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Mulan, but if I did I'd be rich

True to Your Heart

Chapter one: A new look

It was an ordinary day at Titans Tower. Robin was training, Starfire was watching him, Cyborg and Beast Boy were having a

battle on the gamestation, and Raven was reading a book on the couch. Or so it seemed. She was trying to read, but the

noise of the TV was distracting. Or maybe it was the green titan in front of it. She kept stealing glances and then reprimanding

herself for doing so. "What's the matter with me?" she thought, "Why do keep looking at him? Oh yeah, because I like him.

This is pointless. He'll never feel the way I do. Nothing can change that, unless I change myself." Suddenly she felt a tap on

her shoulder. "Hey Raven, are you okay?" Beast Boy asked, "You seem kinda spaced out." "I'm fine!" she snapped back,

"I have to go." She quickly ran out of the room towards the training area leaving a confused BB. "Ooooookay," was all he

could say. "Hey, BB, come on," Cyborg called, "You owe me a rematch." Beast boy, still perplexed about what just

happened sat, back down in front of the TV next to Cy. Meanwhile, Raven was at the training area seeking help from a

certain alien. "You actually want help from me, friend Raven?!" Starfire asked excitedly. "Uh, yeah" Starfire couldn't contain

herself. "Hooray! Then I shall assist you in anyway I can!" "Okay Star, you don't have to shout." "Sorry. Let us go to my

room." Raven shuddered at the thought but said, "sigh Sure, why not?" The girls got there and immediately Raven was

riddled with questions. "What is it you need? Should we tell the others? Are you sure I can help?" "Enough! To answer the

second and third question, no, we should not tell the others and yes, I'm very sure you can help. Now to answer the first

question, I was wondering if gulp you would give me a makeover." Starfire stared at Raven puzzled, "Friend Raven, why

would you need or want a makeover?" Because I . . . want to attract Beast Boy's attention." "Oh, I thought that was what it

was." "Huh? You knew I liked Beast Boy?" "It is painfully obvious the way you glance at him. I do not think you need a

makeover, Raven. Just tell him how you feel." "I don't want to tell him just to be rejected, Star. I want to find out whether or

not he likes me back and this will help me." "Well, if that is what you want, I shall give it to you, but first I must make a phone

call." Star flew into the kitchen and dialed up a number. "Hello? Friend, can you come over right away and bring your

teammates with you? Many thanks!" She hung up and waited by the door while Raven still waited in her room. Finally, a

knock was heard and in came Speedy, Aqualad, Bumblebee, and Terra. Robin came in and wondered what was going on.

"What are you guys doing here?" Robin asked. Starfire immediately interjected, "I sent for them so the boys could help you

train, Robin. The girls will help me and Raven." "Good idea, Star. In fact why don't you girls take the day off to go to the

mall or something while we guys train?" "Thank you, Robin!" Starfire replied as she gave Robin a bone crushing hug. She

then quickly grabbed Terra and Bumblebee and dragged them to her room. "Sorry to have kept you waiting, friend Raven,

but I thought I might need some help." Star turned to face Terra and Bumblebee, "Raven needs a makeover to test Beast

Boy's love for her." "Starfire!" Raven yelled. Terra quickly cut in, "Cool! Never thought I'd see the day." "Let's get started,"

added Bumblebee. "I'm beginning to think this was a bad idea," Raven said.

_Terra: This is what you give me to work with?_

_Well, honey, I've seen worse_

_We're going to turn this sow's ear_

_Into a silk purse_

"You're no prize yourself Terra," Raven replied as the girls led her to the sink.

_Star: We'll have you_

_Washed and dried_

_Primped and polished till_

_you glow with pride_

_Trust my recipe for_

_instant bride_

_You'll bring honor to us all_

"Bride?!" cried Raven. "Oops, I mean girlfriend," Star quickly remarked as they fixed Rae's hair.

_Terra: Wait and see_

_When we're through_

_BBee: Boys will gladly go to_

_War for you_

_Terra: With good fortune_

_BBee: And a great hairdo_

_Both: You'll bring honor to us all_

_Girls: A girl can always bring herself _

_Great honor in one way_

_By striking a good match_

_And this could be the day_

They led Rae to the closet for some new clothes.

_BBee: Men want girls_

_with good taste_

_Terra: Calm_

_Star: Obedient_

_BBee: Who work fast-paced_

_With good breeding_

_Terra: And a tiny waist_

_Rae: gasp_

_Girls: You'll bring honor to us all_

_We all must help _

_Our male teammates_

_Who squash bad guys_

_Like bugs_

_By fighting by their side_

_And giving lots of hugs_

They then proceeded to adorn Raven with makeup.

_Girls: When we're through_

_you can't fail_

_Like a lotus blossom _

_soft and pale _

_How could any fellow _

_Say "No sale"_

_You'll bring honor to us all_

Terra: There -- you're ready

Star: Not yet

An apple for serenity . . .

A pendant for balance . . .

_Beads of jade for beauty_

_You must proudly show it_

_Now add a big hug_

_Just for luck_

_And even you can't blow it_

Raven started to walk down the hall.

_Rae: Ok self_

_Hear my plea_

_Help me not to make a_

_fool of me_

_And to not uproot_

_anymore trees_

_And keep Beast Boy_

_Standing tall_

_Girls: Scarier than the_

_undertaker _

_We're playing_

_Raven's matchmaker_

_Destiny_

_Guard our girl_

_And her future as_

_It fast unfurls_

_Please look kindly on_

_This cultured pearl_

_She's a perfect_

_Porcelain doll_

_Terra: Please bring honor to us_

_BBee: Please bring honor to us_

_Star: Please bring honor to us_

_Rae: Please bring honor to us_

_All: Please bring honor to us all_

With that, Raven went off to the living room to see Beast Boy's reaction.


	2. Who are you?

Notes: I'd like to thank all those who reviewed. You like me! You really like me!

Disclaimer: I said it once and I'll say it again . . . I do NOT own Teen Titans or Mulan.

True to Your Heart

Chapter two: Who are you?

The newly made-up Raven finally reached the main room after what seemed like an eternity. "It must be the dress," she thought, "I can barely move in this thing, and how can women walk in these stupid heels?"

Then she saw Beast Boy still sitting in front of the TV playing video games. Cyborg wasn't there now so what a perfect opportunity. She walked over to BB and stood a little ways behind him. She tried getting his attention "ahem," Beast Boy continued to focus on the racing game; she tried to call as sweetly as she could "Beast Boy," but still nothing. So she resorted to the old fashioned way, "BEAST BOY!" He jumped up from where he was sitting. "Huh? What?" He looked around and saw her standing there. All was silent except for the crash of the car on the gamestation. His mouth hung open for a while then he finally said, "Who are you?" "It's me, Raven." "Whoa."

BB got up to look at her new appearance more closely. She was wearing a light purple dress with matching high heels, makeup that made her face look pale, a somewhat Starfirelike hairdo with blue bows, and (too much) fancy perfume. He circled her slowly, "Why are you wearing that dress? And why is your hair done up with bows? And why does your face look weird? And why do you smell funny?"

"I'm wearing a dress because I felt like it. My hair is like this because they made me. My face looks weird because of the makeup and I smell funny because of the perfume."

"You look different and it's kind of creepy." "Creepy?" "Yeah, sorry."

Raven couldn't take any more and started to run back to her room after tripping and falling thanks to the heels. With that she got frustrated and tore off the heels and levitated back too her room. Beast Boy ducked as one of the shoes came flying at him, only to have the other shoe hit him square in the back of the head. Raven grabbed her normal outfit and went outside. Little did she know she was being followed by a green rat. Raven sat on a big rock while Beast Boy hid behind it. Raven had taken the bows out of her hair and changed her clothes and just sat there wondering what happened. It was very confusing; her plan hadn't accomplished anything. "What's the matter with me?"

_Look at me_

_You may think you see _

_Who I really am_

_But you'll never know me_

_Ev'ry day_

_It's as if I play a part_

_Now I see_

_If I wear a mask_

_I can fool the world_

_But I cannot fool my heart_

Raven then walked down by the water.

_Who is that girl I see_

_Staring straight back at me?_

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside?_

_I am now_

_In a world where I have to_

_Hide my heart_

_And what I believe in_

_But somehow_

_I will show the world_

_What's inside my heart_

_And be loved for who I am_

_Who is that girl I see_

_Staring straight back at me?_

_Why is my reflection_

_Someone I don't know?_

_Must I pretend that I'm_

_someone else for all time?_

_When will my_

_Reflection show _

_Who I am inside?_

She was still being secretly followed by a green cat.

_There's a heart that must_

_Be free to fly_

_That burns with a need_

_To know the reason why_

_Why must we all conceal_

_What we think_

_How we feel?_

_Must there be a secret me_

_I'm forced to hide?_

_I won't pretend that I'm_

_Someone else_

_For all time_

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside?_

She didn't care what kind of water it was as long as she could splash off the awful perfume and makeup. And with that she was normal again.

_When will my _

_Reflection show_

_Who I am inside?_

Now, with that off her chest,she headed back inside still unknown to her that a green rabbit was watching her. BB kept looking and changed back thinking of what he just saw.

"Dude, I had no idea she could sing like that. It was beautiful, but what was she singing for? It sounded kind of sad. I wish I knew and I wish I could tell her how I feel about her. sigh Oh well."

With that, Beast Boy too went back inside more confused than ever.


	3. Raven's Decision

Notes: I really need to write faster!

Disclaimer: I don't own them okay!

True to Your Heart

Chapter three: Raven's Decision

Raven stood alone on the rooftop just staring out at the water. She then heard some noise coming from one side of the

Tower. She looked down and saw the guys training with Robin shouting out orders to them. She would never understand

boys and nothing could change that. "Whatever," shethought, "Guys are way too confusing. I mean it's not like you can just

go up and ask them how they feel. That is unless you're one of them." Suddenly Raven got an idea that was so crazy that

you would think it was thought of by Beast Boy. If she couldn't get to BB by being a girl shewould find things out by

pretending to be a guy. But could she pull it off by herself? She wasn't about to ask the other girls for help. It would just be

too weird. "Friend Raven?" Raven quickly spun around to see it was obviously Starfire. "Are you alright? I know your plan

did not work." "I'm fine, Star. I just need some time alone." "Oh, then you do not wish to come with us to the

mall of shopping?" "No thanks. But don't let me spoil your fun. " "Very well. Terra, Bumblebee, let us go now." with that

the three girls left Raven alone on the roof once again. Once they wereout of sight, Raven ran inside to her room. She

decided as bad and stupid as it sounds she was going through with her plan. She dug through her closet and drawers until

she found just what she needed. She wore a baggy black long-sleeve shirt and a pair of loose blue jeans. She added a pair

of old sneakers, a pair of black gloves, a dark blue baseball cap turned backwards with her hair tucked underneath, and to

complete the outfit some very dark sunglasses. Raven looked over herself in the mirror. Hopefully no one would recognize

her. "I hope this works," Raven said to herself as she headed outside, " Well, it's time to act like one of the guys."


	4. One of the Guys

Notes: Here's the next chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Mulan and I probably never will

True to Your Heart

Chapter 4: One of the Guys

Raven, now in her disguise, made her way outside to where the guys were training. At least Robin was trying to get them to

train. While Robin was shouting at them, the other guys stood around and talked. Raven decided to go down and join their

conversation. She stood behind a rock and listened. "So I told her to get in line because there's a ton of girls who want to

go out with me," bragged Speedy. "Yeah right," replied Aqualad, "It's me all the girls want."

"Get real," Beast Boy piped up, "All the ladies want the green machine and once I get a moped, I'll have even more girls

than I know what to do with." Raven realized she had to sound more like a guy so she practiced to herself.

"Yo, guys," she said in a deep voice, "What up?" She thought about it. "That was pretty pathetic, but I hope it works."

She strode over to the group. "Hey," was all she said. "Hey," replied Beast Boy, but then, "Hey, wait a minute, I've never

seen you around here before. Who are you?" This took Raven by surprise. She hadn't thought of a name and she couldn't

very well use hers. Finally, she thought of something, "I just got into town. The name's Cuervo." (I'll keep calling her Raven

though) "You don't look Spanish. At least I think it's Spanish," Cyborg said. "Well," Raven said, "I'm not, but I think it

sounds cooler than it's English translation: crow." "Dude," Beast Boy interjected, "He's got a point." He then turned to

'Cuervo' and said, "So you've come to train with the Titans. Cool! Don't worry, I'll show you the ropes."

"Alright! That is enough!" Everyone turned to see an angry looking Robin. "It's time to really start training so lets go!

Everyone get in line." They all stood in a row. He looked at Raven, "Who is this?"

"New guy, just arrived," BB explained.

"Welcome," Rob said to her then he went back to pacing. "I don't want anyone to ask when we'll be through because

we're through when I say so." Robin barked.

"Ooh, tough guy," Speedy muttered.

"Speedy;" Robin said as he suddenly he threw a birdarang. Speedy ducked as it whizzed by to the top of a tall pole.

"I want you," Robin said, "To go get that birdarang down without using your equipment." "Fine," snapped Speedy as he

made his way to the metal pole. He tried climbing it but slipped and fell. Then the others had a go at it. Cyborg was afraid

he'd bend the pole, Beast Boy wasn't allowed to morph so he found it rather difficult, and Raven barely made it up.

"We've got a lot to do." Robin sighed.

_Rob: Let's get down to business _

_to defeat the Huns_

"Huns?" BB looked at Cy who just shrugged.

_Rob: Did they send me daughters _

_when I asked for sons?_

_You're the saddest bunch I ever met_

"Look who's talking," muttered Raven.

_But you can bet before we're through_

Robin walked up to Raven and glared at her.

_Mister, I'll make a man_

_out of you_

_Tranquil as a forest_

_But on fire within_

Speedy kept missing the targets with his arrows and Cyborg kept aiming wrong at the Slade target dummy.

_Once you find your center_

_You are sure to win_

_You're a spineless, pale pathetic lot_

_And you haven't got a clue_

_Somehow I'll make a man _

_out of you_

Cy and Aqualad ran across a field of arrows being shot at them.

_Cy: I'm never gonna catch my breath_

_Aqualad: Say goodbye to those who knew me_

Speedy got fed up with missing so he ran towards the tree and threw his bow at it, unfortunately the bow bounced back and

hit him on the head.

_Speedy: Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym_

Robin and Raven were practicing fighting techniques and Rob gave her a good hit. Shefell to the ground and Beast Boy

helped her up.

_BB: This guy's got 'em scared to death_

_Rae: Hope he doesn't see right through me_

The guys, with Cyborg in the lead, were jumping from rock to rock in the water, but Cy suddenly stopped.

_Cy: Now I really wish that I knew how to swim_

_(Be a man)_

_Rob: We must be swift as the coursing river_

_(Be a man)_

_Rob: With all the force of a great typhoon_

_(Be a man)_

_Rob: With all the strength of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

The guys were now all running laps and Raven collapsed from exhaustion. Robin looked back at her and then just kept running.

_Rob: Time is racing toward us till the villains arrive_

_Heed my every order and you might survive_

_You're unsuited for the rage of war_

_So pack up go home you're through_

_How could I make a man_

_out of you?_

After Robin dismissed her, Raven sighed as she trudged back to the Tower. As she made her way, she stopped in front of

the metal pole with the birdarang at the top. She was then determined to stayso shetook off her gloves and began climbing.

_(Be a man)_

_Rob: We must be swift as the coursing river_

_(Be a man)_

_Rob: With all the force of a great typhoon_

_(Be a man)_

_Rob: With all the strength of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

The other guys saw Raven and started cheering for her. She made it to the top. Robin heard the commotion and walked

over when suddenly his birdarang struck the ground in front of him. He looked up to see the new recruit at the top of the pole waving.

_(Be a man)_

_Rob: We must be swift as the coursing river_

Speedy made all his arrows hit their targets, then Aqualad washed them away with a tidal wave.

_(Be a man)_

_Rob: With all the force of a great typhoon_

Raven and Robin were fighting again, but this time she gave him a good kick in the jaw.

He looked up from the ground and nodded in approval.

_(Be a man)_

_Rob: With all the strength of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

Cyborg blasted the Slade dummy to ashes, then BB blew them away as a Pterodactyl.

"Good job, team," Robin said, "Now let's go out there and find some bad guys."

The guys cheered. Then they all took of on their patrol.


	5. A Girl Worth Fighting For

Notes: 'ere we are again

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans or Mulan

True to Your Heart

Chapter 5: A Girl Worth Fighting For

So all afternoon the guys walked through the city (Robin insisted they walk to get exercise)

looking for any kind of trouble. But it was a lot of walking, and they were starting to get tired.

_All: For a long time we've been _

_marching off to battle_

_Cy: In a thund'ring herd we_

_feel a lot like cattle._

Beast Boy turned into a cow and mooed at Cy, then changed back to keep walking.

_All: Like the pounding beat_

_our aching feet aren't _

_easy to ignore _

_BB: Hey, think of instead_

_A girl worth fighting for_

_Rae: Huh?_

_BB: That's what I said_: _a girl_

_worth fighting for_

Raven moved away before she could see the picture Beast Boy took out of his pocket.

It was of her! (okay, so it's not a surprise)

_BB: I want her paler than the moon_

_with eyes that shine like stars_

_Aqualad: My girl will marvel at my strength,_

_adore my battle scars_

_Cy: I couldn't care less what she'll wear_

_or what she looks like_

_It all depends on what she cooks like_

_Beef, pork, chicken . . ._

_Mmm . . ._

The group walked through the park past a river.

_Speedy: Bet the local girls_

_thought you were quite the charmer_

Cyborg then pushed Speedy into the river.

_BB: And I'll bet the ladies love _

_a man in armor_

Beast Boy flexed his muscles as the others looked at him strangely.

_Guys: You can guess what we have missed the most_

_since we went off to war_

_BB: What do we want?_

_Guys: A girl worth fighting for_

_Speedy: My girl will think I have no faults_

_Cy: That I'm a major find_

_Rae: How 'bout a girl who's got a brain_

_Who always speaks her mind?_

_Guys: Nah!_

_Aqualad: My manly ways and turn of phrase _

_are sure to thrill her_

_BB: He thinks he's such a lady-killer_

BB then slapped Cy's behind and ran behind Raven. When Cy turned around all he saw was Aqualad standing there turned

the other way. So Cy punched him in the back of the head.

Robin took out a picture of Starfire for all to see.

_Rob: I've a girl back home _

_who's unlike any other_

_BB: Yeah, the only girl who'd love him is his mother_

Raven snickered while Robin shot them a death glare.

_Guys: But when we come home in victory _

_they'll line up at the door_

_BB: What do we want?_

_Guys: A girl worth fighting for_

_BB: Wish that I had_

_Guys: A girl worth fighting for_

_All: A girl worth fighting-_

Suddenly, the alarm went off and Robin shouted (of course), "Titans, Go!"

Shout outs:

Golden Kitsune Akira - I probably have all of Mulan memorized from watching it who knows how many times, but I also have the soundtrack in the rare event I forget the words.


	6. The Secret Revealed

Notes: here's the big fight scene

Disclaimer: Do you think I actually own Teen Titans or Mulan? (Cause I don't)

True To Your Heart

Chapter 6: The Secret Revealed

The group rushed to the area of the distress call and found the usual jerks attack and/or robbing the city.

This time it was Killer Moth, Dr. Light, Cinderblock, Plasmus, and Overload.

Robin started shouting orders, "Speedy and me will take Plasmus, Cyborg takes Cinderblock, Aqualad

takes Overload, Beast Boy takes Killer Moth, and Cuervo takes Dr. Light!" _'Oh no,'_ thought

Raven, _'I can't use my powers except levitating or they'll figure out the truth.'_ The guys rushed

towards their designated targets and began fighting. Robin and Speedy took turns distracting

Plasmus while the other shot arrows or discs at him. Cyborg started blasting Cinderblock with

his sonic cannon, while Aqualad soaked Overload with water. Beast Boy rushed at Killer Moth

as a wolf and Raven flew at Dr. Light with a series of punches and kicks. "You seem familiar,"

Dr. Light said as he fired beams at Raven. "Nope, I'm new," Raven replied as she dodged. Then

she got an idea and ran towards Killer Moth. Dr. Light kept firing at her when she just stood still.

"Come now, don't make it too easy," Light taunted. He then charged up a shot and fired. Raven

then quickly levitated out of the way and the beam hit Killer Moth and knocked him out. "Oh, I don't intend to," she

replied. Light looked up about to fire, but Beast Boy took the opportunity to turn into a ram and head butt Light into a wall,

KOing him instantly. "Good move," Beast Boy said. "Same to you," replied Raven.

They then ran to help the others fight the big baddies.

Plasmus was pulling himself together, while Cinderblock and Overload backed away from the

rest of the team. Suddenly, the three of them stood together as they began to combine into their

incredibly ugly form, Ternion. "Titans, together!" Robin shouted. Cyborg started blasting,

Speedy shot arrows, and Robin threw exploding discs. Ternion was slightly stunned so Beast

Boy took the opportunity to morph into a T-Rex and tail whip him into a building. Ternion

quickly got up only to be met with BB again, this time Beast Boy rammed him as an elephant.

Ternion got up again and slammed Beast Boy to the ground. "Beast Boy!" Raven shouted. The

others ran to help. Robin threw his freezing discs which quickly took effect. Cyborg ran up close

and shot Ternion with his cannon, while Speedy shot his punching glove arrow into Ternion's

face. With a huge swipe of his arm, Ternion knocked the three of them away leaving an

unconscious Beast Boy alone. Raven ran for him only to be knocked away as well. _'Looks like I _

_have no choice,' _she thought, _'I have to save Beast Boy.' _Raven started to levitate, her eyes

glowed white, and her hands glowed black. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Just then, the wall

behind Ternion turned black and crashed onto his head, knocking him out. Raven then floated

back down to the ground and noticed all the guys were staring at her. Her hat and sunglasses had

come off after that attack. "Raven, it was you all along?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes," was all she could say. "Why?" Beast Boy asked again.

"I have to go," Raven quickly said as she flew back to the tower.


	7. The Real You

Notes: Finally!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Mulan (the songs are Disney's)

True To Your Heart

Chapter 7: The Real You

"I can't believe it," Robin said, "She fought good without her powers."

"I don't get it ," Beast Boy said to himself out loud.

"Well," Cyborg piped up, "Let me clue you in, Raven likes you." "What!" BB exclaimed.

"Everybody knows," Speedy chimed in. "Except you that is," Aqualad put in.

"Man," BB replied, "So she did all this because of me?"

"You got it," Cy said.

"I've got to do something for her to show her how I feel, but what?"

Beast Boy thought for a while about what he could do. Then he was struck by inspiration, well

actually it was Cyborg. "Come on, grass stain!" Cy yelled.

"I'm thinking!" Beast Boy yelled back, "Hey, that did it. I got an idea, but I'll need you guys to help me."

Meanwhile, Raven was standing alone on the roof. Starfire came up to her to talk. "Raven, so

this is what you were planning. Why would you do something like this?" Raven stood silent for a

minute then replied, "I guess I just wanted to get to know Beast Boy better the only way I could.

Now he probably thinks I'm even weirder than before. As if I didn't freak him out enough with

the makeup." "I am sure things will turn out alright," Star replied. Suddenly, they heard a noise

coming from the other side of the tower. They flew down to see what it was and were surprised to say the least.

Beast Boy had a boom box playing music, while he was holding a microphone.

The other guys were behind him as backup singers. Beast Boy looked at Raven as he started.

_BB: Baby, I knew at once that you were meant for me_

_Deep in my soul I know that I'm your destiny_

_Though you're unsure Why fight the tide_

_Don't think so much Let your heart decide_

_Baby, I see your future and it's tied to mine_

_I look in your eyes and see you searching for a sign_

_But you'll never fall Till you let go_

_Don't be so scared Of what you don't know_

_All: True to your heart_

_BB: You must be_

_All: true to your heart_

_BB: That's when the _

_All: heavens will part_

_BB: And, baby_

_All: shower you with my love_

_Open your eyes_

_BB: Your heart can_

_All: tell you no lies_

_BB: And when you're_

_All: true to your heart_

_BB: I know it's gonna lead you straight to me_

_Guys: (Got to be true To your heart)_

Raven just stood there staring at him not believing what she was seeing.

_BB: Someone ya know is on your side, can set you free_

_I can do that for you if you believe in me_

_Why second-guess What feels so right_

_Just trust your heart And you'll see the light_

_All: True to your heart_

_BB: You must be_

_All: true to your heart_

_BB: That's when the _

_All: heavens will part_

_BB: And, baby_

_All: shower you with my love_

_Open your eyes_

_BB: Your heart can_

_All: tell you no lies_

_BB: And when you're_

_All: true to your heart_

_BB: I know it's gonna lead you straight to me_

_Guys: (Ya know it's true)_

_BB: Your heart knows what's good for you_

_Guys: (Good for you)_

_BB: Let your heart show you the way_

_Guys: (Ya know it's true)_

_BB: It'll see you through_

_Guys: (Got to be true To your heart)_

_BB: Girl, my heart is driving me to where you are_

_You can take both hands off the wheel and still get far_

_Be swept away Enjoy the ride_

_You won't get lost With your heart to guide you_

_All: True to your heart_

_BB: You must be_

_All: true to your heart_

_BB: That's when the _

_All: heavens will part_

_BB: And, baby_

_All: shower you with my love_

_Open your eyes_

_BB: Your heart can_

_All: tell you no lies_

_BB: And when you're_

_All: true to your heart_

_BB: I know it's gonna lead you straight to me_

_All: True to your heart_

_BB: You must be_

_All: true to your heart_

_BB: That's when the _

_All: heavens will part_

_BB: And, baby_

_All: shower you with my love_

_Open your eyes_

_BB: Your heart can_

_All: tell you no lies_

_BB: And when you're_

_All: true to your heart_

_BB: I know it's gonna lead you straight to me_

_Guys: (Got to be true To your heart)_

_All: When things are getting crazy_

_And you don't know where to start_

_Keep on believin' , baby_

_Just be true to your heart_

_When all the world around you_

_It seems to fall apart_

_Keep on believin' , baby_

_Just be true to your heart_

_BB: Ya gotta be true to your heart_

"So what did you think, Rae?" asked BB. "That was amazing," she replied, "Let's talk."

Beast Boy morphed into an eagle then he and Raven flew up to the roof.

"What will they do now, Robin?" asked Starfire. "I'm sure they'll work it out." Rob replied.

"By the way, Robin, you were glorious in that music number!" "I was just backup, Star, but thanks."

Robin looked up towards the roof, "Soon they'll probably happy as we are." He then

held out his arms waiting for a hug. Star looked at him with wide eyes and a big smile then ran

into his arms for an embrace. Then they kissed, while ignoring the other guy's gagging noises.

"Come on, Rob, get a room." Cyborg exclaimed. "No one needs to see that." Speedy chimed in.

"Let's go watch an action movie or play the gamestation." Aqualad suggested. Then the three bachelors went inside.

On the roof, Raven was explaining what she did to Beast Boy.

"So you did all that for me?" Beast Boy questioned. "Afraid so," Rae replied. Beast Boy then

looked smug, "I kinda figured it out, I thought you smelled familiar and I know that cuervo

means both crow and raven, very clever." "I'm starting to wonder why I went through with it," Raven said.

"Well, maybe because of the same reason I sang for you, I love you."

Raven just stared wide eyed at the changeling, "Really?" "Really really, Rae. Oh, and you don't need to

dress all fancy or manly to get my attention, it's like the song says: just be true to your heart.

That's the Raven I know and love." They inched closer together, "I love you too, BB."

Then they put their arms around each other and finally kissed.

"Hey, guys, they're finally kissing!" Cy shouted to the others from the hallway where he was watching.

"It's about time!"

**The End**


End file.
